


The Day After

by WitchOfRevenge



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Old Fic, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfRevenge/pseuds/WitchOfRevenge
Summary: Garrus recalling the day they won the war. The day he lost everything...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes or potential ooc-ness in advance, it's an old fanfiction I've written quite a while back. Thought I'd upload it for anyone interested nonetheless.

Garrus woke up one morning, sore. Underneath him, a bed made for two people. A familiar scent lingered in the room, yet very faint. He slowly rose, sitting up straight. Looking around him, he found only objects. The bed he was sitting on, the stereo on the nightstand left of him, the closet to his right, and somewhat behind it the aquarium. In front of him, the little plant she loved, the glass, with behind it, her personal desk which she used to work on, the table at which they used to talk and play games on, and underneath him, the bed _they_ used to sit on. He let himself fall on the bed again, one arm covering his eyes.

It still hadn’t sunken in fully yet. Or no, that’s not it, he didn’t want it to sink in. He didn’t want to believe it. Just yesterday, she was right there beside him, making her usual jests. When he told her just how scared he was, she reassured him that everything was going to be fine, that they were going to win. And oh yeah, win they did. The reapers where gone, the threat was eliminated. His family lived, his friends alive. Everything was supposed to be fine, yet he has never felt so empty inside. The love of his life was gone, and nothing was ever going to bring her back.

He tried recalling everything that happened yesterday: They destroyed Cerberus’ base and got rid of Kai Leng, the bastard who murdered their comrade and good friend Thane just after he tried to assassinate the Salarian councilor, only to continue on to where the citadel was now located. Weird, really, how the reapers managed to move the citadel all the way to the sol system. But then again, they did have technology so advanced that nobody could every fully comprehend, so it probably would have been easy for them. The look on Shepard's face once she saw the terrible state earth was in was dreadful. After she talked to the flight lieutenant she decided to take both Garrus as well as Tali’Zorah, a friend she trusted with her life, with her to earth. Once they landed, they fought through ginormous waves of enemies, killing every single one of the mutated beings. After some struggling they were brought to the outpost the humans created, where they were planning to make the final push towards their goal: The entrance to the citadel, only assessable through the towers not far from here. Surprisingly, his own people were at the outpost as well, so he stayed with them for most of the time. When Shepard paid him a visit however, he can still remember how happy he was to be able to talk to her, touch her again before they were storming off into the shitstorm of a reaper invasion again, hoping to end it once and for all. Oh, how he hoped the crucible would work.

A little while later everyone, including the entire Normandy squad, were called together in the office where Shepard gave her last speech. At that moment, he thought it would be the last she needed to ever give, not the last one she could ever give. After all was said and done, she took him and Tali out again, running towards the entrance of the citadel all the while the reaper was shooting at them and objects where flying all around. He could still recall the stench very well; People were dying all around him, either getting roosted by the laser beams the reaper was shooting or getting crushed by one of the objects that fell onto them. The scent of blood and burning flesh everywhere. That and the husks who were still running towards them, trying to stop them. Once they were almost in front of the towers, so many people had already been killed one way or another. Shepard was now running somewhat in front of Tali and himself. At that moment she dodged a car that had been hurled towards her and then she looked around. Seeing how many people were still remaining left her with a bitter expression. Then, the moment she looked at them, another fighting vehicle flew their way. It was spinning around and was headed straight for them. Tali and he quickly tried to dodge it, but just not in time. The vehicle, while landing on its back, exploded right in his face. All he remembered at that instant was Shepard calling his name and running towards him, picking him up. She then set him down behind another already blasted down vehicle and asked for backup to pick them up, all the while she insisted on proceeding towards the citadel. The backup arrived fairly quickly, in the form of a ship. She helped him get in there to then give him to Tali, who tried to support him as best she could considering her small frame and her own wounds. Shepard then turned her back to leave again. Garrus however, didn’t agree with her going on without his help, or any help at that, so he started complaining that she couldn’t leave. But yet she insisted that this time, for once, he shouldn’t argue, implying that he’d only be a liability at this point. While he tried to argue back, proclaiming that he wouldn’t leave her, she proceeded talking to him, and he’ll never forget these words again for as long as he’ll live. Her last words to him ever. “No matter what happens here, you know I love you. I always will.”

These exact words kept ringing in his head, repeating over and over with her sweet but sad sounding voice. It was almost like she knew she was going to die, that she’d leave him behind. When they flew away in that ship, that was all he could think about. Damn it, it still is. Those words she spoke to him, her last goodbye. He’d never see nor hear her again. Will never be able to touch her nor laugh with her again. Not able to comfort her when she’s having a rough time or can’t sleep. Not able to see that beautiful smile again once she lets go of that serious facade or the glimmer in her eyes that told you she was up to no good. Spirits, they made a promise to live together once this was all over. They were finally going to be happy, away from all the fighting. And now, in one second, that was all taken from him. From them. All because the goddamn alliance couldn’t bother picking her up, couldn’t bother seeing if she was still out there, alive. She saved the whole damn galaxy, and what does she get in return?! Death. She’s dead, and nothing can bring her back. His commander, his friend and his lover will never return. She’ll never come back, and he’s to blame. He got hit and couldn’t help her anymore, so she died. And now he’ll have to live with this burden forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I've every posted, so feedback would be very appreciated!


End file.
